


island days

by TheGalacticKitten



Series: ZoLu Week 2018 [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, i cried the entire time i wrote it, i love these two so much, this is all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 16:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15392490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGalacticKitten/pseuds/TheGalacticKitten
Summary: The boys go on a little adventure.





	island days

Zoro was expecting it as soon as Usopp’s shout rang out across the deck, but he’d forgotten just how much he missed  ~~and hated~~  being rocketed through open air and crashing onto an unfamiliar island, courtesy of his reckless boyfriend.

Once they landed on the ground, wild laughter sounded from Luffy as he laid on his back, eyes closed, facing towards Zoro. “What? Is there something funny on me?” Zoro questioned, sitting up and playfully glaring at the other.

Shaking his head ‘no,’ Luffy stifled his laughter and a wide grin appeared on his face. “I’m just happy that this can be an adventure for the two of us right now!”

No, Zoro did  _not_ blush at that, he simply smiled happily as he pushed himself off the ground and extended a hand to the teen. A smaller, rougher hand took his, a gentle strength helping him to his feet. “Which way do you want to go, captain?” The swordsman asked with a smile on his face and a gentle laugh bubbling in his chest as he watched Luffy become serious for a moment, likely trying to decide which way would be the most fun.

Suddenly his arm shot out and pointed to the denser area of brush and trees surrounding their left. “That way! I wanna see if there’s anything cool over there!”

Laughing merrily, a rubbery arm wrapped itself around Zoro’s waist and jerked him forward as the other began running. Knowing it was pointless to struggle, he just allowed himself to be dragged, only moving when he had to. However, a content smile was resting upon his lips as they moved quickly through nature’s playground.

Every so often, Luffy would turn and run backwards so he could stare at Zoro and see the expression he’d missed for those two long years he’d spent training, hoping that he’d find the swordsman by his side once again after he’d finished. Now, he spent every moment he could just watching him and napping with him or sharing food with him.

Maybe he should have been facing the right direction this time, though, as his back hit a tree and Zoro stumbled forward and into the future pirate king, knocking him to the ground.

“Well,” Luffy starts, “seems like you were the one that fell for  _me_.”

Even without that shit-eating grin he had on his face, Zoro would have been reduced to a melted pile of love-struck goo, but here he was, laughing with the annoying little snort he gets when he laughs too hard, heart bursting at the seams with love he had yet to find a way to properly express fully.

Luffy was there right along with him, laughing so hard that he had tears rolling down his cheeks and a wheeze cutting into the end of his giggles, face flushed and heart filled with a joy only the man in front of him could give.

With that, they laid side by side, breathless and with their limbs tangled, smiles on their faces. “Nah, I think we actually met halfway.” Zoro whispered, calloused fingers combing through dark hair. Luffy leaned over and planted a kiss on the tip of his nose, giggling airily.

Rolling himself forward and getting to his feet, Luffy looks around them, trying to decide which direction to head in as Zoro stood, his  ~~extremely~~ flushed face visible in the shorter’s peripherals.

After a few moments, Luffy looks to his partner with a sunny grin. “I think the beach around this place is just over this way!”

Zoro was wrapped and dragged once again, hoping that they wouldn’t go off a cliff - while Luffy may be made of rubber, he isn’t.

When bright sunlight blew into his eyes once more and his feet stayed on the ground, he knew they were safe. Opening his eyes, he was pleased to find the Sunny no where in sight and the ocean waves glinting beautifully in the daylight. Luffy was already bouncing from place to place, cheering and laughing as he found a small tide pool. “Zoro! Get over here! C’mon!” He motioned with his arm, eyes wide and full of wonder, and Zoro couldn’t say no.

Starfish and other creatures were in the shallow water Luffy crouched beside, his fingers staying just above the surface. He looked over to see Zoro approaching and quickly pushed his hand under the surface, grabbing onto a small crab and pulling it up as he felt his energy drain slightly.

Zoro frowned ever so slightly when he saw the other’s hand enter the water, knowing what it does to him, but a fond smile made its way back onto his lips once those shining onyx eyes and gleeful smile moved onto him, a crab clutched in hands that were thrust towards him. “For Zoro!” Luffy chirped, pride dancing on his face as Zoro gently took the crab and held it, examining it. 

“It’s definitely a crab, but it looks like a pretty good one! Good job, captain.”

Heart fluttering like the butterflies he’d chase in the streets of his hometown, a gentle shiver ran through his body at the praise. He’d never tire of his lover’s praise, no matter how often he received it.

Hesitantly setting the crab back into the water and watching it hurry off, Zoro looked to Luffy and saw the infectious smile that danced on his lips so often during the beginning of their journey. It was almost hard to believe that he was an extremely powerful person with deep scars both physical and emotional, not just some carefree, happy teen who’s life was just getting started.

Suddenly, Luffy sprung forward and smashed his lips against Zoro’s, kissing messily with the smile still in place and giggles exploding from him after a few moments. 

A surprised laugh left Zoro’s lips as he kissed back, a smile of his own dancing across his normally stoic face. They giggled like schoolgirls, Luffy on Zoro’s chest, kissing here and there with a soft kind of love that their crewmates rarely witnessed. Vulnerability dripped from each of them, the trust between them an unbreakable thing, the sun smiling down on them from a cloudless sky that Luffy loved.

When they finished, they stood again and brushed sand from their skin, hand in hand. “Why don’t we go over that way? There might be something to eat.” Zoro asked, gesturing to a patch of trees with what looked like fruit on them. Luffy nodded and began making his way towards them at a reasonable pace, Zoro easily keeping up with him, admiring the way sunlight kissed his skin and reflected off his hair.

It didn’t take them long to make it to the trees, Luffy already stretching and grabbing the strange fruits, passing Zoro a few once he got what he deemed was ‘enough.’ He wasted no time biting into one, eyes widening when it’s sweet taste reached his tongue, Zoro quickly following suit. “Zoro had a really good idea!” Luffy praised with his mouth full, flashing a thumbs up at his lover before returning to stuffing his face.

Once they ate as many as they could stand, they laid down in the shade of the trees, Luffy’s head resting against Zoro’s chest, listening to his heartbeat, and Zoro’s arm wrapped securely around the rubber man, eyes closed and head leaned against the trunk of a tree.

That’s how the crew found them hours later, fast asleep and happy. They didn’t even have the hearts to wake them up right then and there, instead waiting a while to begin fixing food.


End file.
